Musings on a Tingly Squeedlyspooch
by TAL12-no-ruruJuNi
Summary: Musings by a few different people involved on Dib and Zims semi-relationship, including Zim's confusion, Dib's Denail, Gaz's Exasperation, ect.
1. Zim and Tingly Squeedly spooches,

Hy y'all! I got a reveiw chastizing me for my typos. . . so I'm reposting it with the typos fixed. . . . bleh. I have no spell check, so I get to deal with ol' webster. monotone Yayyyy.

Anyway, here's my vaugly slashy, ZADR (Zim and Dib Romance, for the slow ones out there.) Enjoy!

( PS: If there are words that still seem buggy, it can most likely be attributed to me SPELLING OUT Zim's bizzare speech pattern. Like HYU-MANNN. I wrote this partially because SO many people never use his speech pattern. . they shall pay. . .)-TAL

Irk.

I still remember Irk, even though it has been so long. So very, very long.

Years in foodcourtia under that DISGUSTING Sizz-lor (I still get flashbacks. . . the pain. . the GREASE! The **_Dancing_** **GREEEAASSEE**!).

And about five years on this disgusting filth-planet earth.

Five years among these DISGUSTING hyuuuuMANNNs!

And five years swept up in a dance of wills with the Dib-Monkey.

I almost find Gir entertaining in his innocence, now. He does not feel the anguish of my longing for Irk. He spent perhaps the first five seconds of his life even among other Irkans like me. Six months in space (the doom song. . . how I loath it), and then every single moment afterwards on Earth.

He might as well BE one of the disgusting monky-beast humans he enjoys being among so much! Pathetic! PATHETIC!

I will not be won so easly.

However, I fear that I spend too much time among the humans. I seem to have been adopted by a group of them in my High-Skool, and another of their members is the Dib-worm. They are an odd sub-speicies of human, and seem to be characterized by odd behaviorall pattterns and lots of black. Also a habit of growing metal on their bodys and face.

It is not the fact that the dib-monkey could destroy me, it's the fact that he hasn't tryed to. Oh, no worries on the threats and the name-calling and the occationall food-water-both fight, but otherwise he has been strangely. . . . unactive.

It worries me. for even though the PATHETIC HYUU-MAN has no chance of destroying ZIIIM, he has been too quiet.

And as of late he has also bee giving me these. . . looks. They arn't the NORMALL 'I'm imagening you dead on an operating table somewhere' looks either, no. . . these are looks of sparkly DOOM! There is a smoldering to them, a twinkling of his eyes that make my squeedlyspooch feel funny.

That and the fact that he actiually. . DEFENDED me from the Jock-beasts (another subspeices of High Skool, but a most deadly one.) the other day warrants further investigation.

As does the tingly sensation in my squeedlyspooch. . . . .

Now, enough of this dreamy-full-ness! There are robo-pigs that await my ORRRDERRRS!


	2. Dib Denies everything sorta

Dib POV

Zim.

Sitting there. . . totaly oblivious to the fact that after all these years **I have prooof!** Yes, after all these years i have proof!

The only problem is, I have no Idea what to do with it.

Normally, I would send it to Mysterious Mysteries, but I've started to get the feeling that they don't really plan on using any of my submissions. Murphys Law always seems to kick in when I try to show it to my fellow Swollen Eyeball members (curse that Murphy. . .).

I've just plain given UP on my classmates. And my freinds within the 'Goths N' Geeks' group that I've been accepted into who beleive me just think it's cool. The others joke about me having 'Harry McDougal Syndrome', which I assume to mean I'm a Stalker, from their constant babbling. Sheesh, and I used to think I was obsessed.

But then I was. Am, rather. Which brings me to my BIGGEST problem.

As much as I hate to say it.. . . as much as it goes agains everything I beleive in. . . I, I, I don't really want to turn him in anymore.

I don't want to see him all cut up. I don't even want him to LEAVE EARTH for crying out loud!

What **do** I want? I'm not really sure. All I know is that I know I at least have a crush on him. I'm not even sure if It's a question of me being gay. I mean, my life has basicly been revolving around him for almost a third of my life now! I barely even remember ANYTHING that isn't somehow Zim-related for the last few years! GOD that's creepy! Even to me.

That being the case, it only seems naturall that I fall in love with him. Wait, hold up, LOVE? And Why am I talking about myself in the third person again?

Love? No no no nononono. I'm a paranormall Investigator, he's an alien. A crush is fine. Just teenaged horemones, perfictly normall! And i'm NOT in denaial like Gaz so smugly insinuated! Damn her cynicall insinuations. . .

Even though I DO stare at him a lot. Staring with thoughts in my head that AGAIN are just the product teenaged horemones. I think he may have noteced. . . . damn.

And as for the 'talking outloud in the third person' thingy. . . well, they say alexander the great did that. And nevermind the fact he was gay! IT MEANS NOTHING! Well, of to skool! I woner if I might be able to walk with Zim. . for, y'know, survalance.

Nothing to do with the fact that he looks so CUTE when he's tired. . . nothing at all.


End file.
